


Do I Know You?

by MadKingsApprentice777



Category: New Girl
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Muggings, don't know how long this will be exactly, gonna probably get pretty cheesy tbh, there's gonna be a lot of 'finding yourself' themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingsApprentice777/pseuds/MadKingsApprentice777
Summary: ( now with added art! :D )"He tries to stand once more, gets both feet under him. He's about to take a step when he's suddenly blinded and hears a loud honk and his last conscious thought is quite simplySeriously?!and then it's black."The night before their one year anniversary, Nick leaves and when Jess wakes up in the morning all she finds is a note that says: 'I need some time to myself.' When Nick doesn't come back, Jess figures he's called it all off.  No one knows where Nick went, but they can't get a hold of him and they haven't seen any police reports about him. He's not in Los Angeles. He said he was leaving and he left. With time she gets back on her feet; it takes months and she's still really worried, but also really upset. She goes home to Portland to visit her mom and while she's there she sees a very familiar face.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Taking some liberties with certain medical conditions since I am not at all a medical professional. This is also my first New Girl fic so I apologize for any OOC-ness (though there will be some deliberate character changes for a very specific medical reason) You can probably guess what this story will be about after the prologue and through the tags, so. Yeah. I hope you all enjoy and I'll do my best to keep up with writing this!

It was the night before their one year anniversary of getting back together.

Nick had felt that surge of panic in him- or more like anxiety. He wasn't panicking, honestly, he just was having one of those moments where he freaks about the future. He's afraid that they've made it this far; that like last time he and Jess will break things off out of a fear of it going so well. Nick himself had no plans of breaking anything off. He and Jess had grown up a bit since the first time they dated and he knows they can work through things this time. But he can't help feeling that little touch of anxiety in the pit of his gut, telling him to go- run away. He won't do that to Jess though.

So instead, he's out in the middle of the night in Portland, Oregon because he'd decided to take Jess (and their friends who refused to not go) back home and let her bask in the light of being a tour guide. Plus her mom's birthday was two days ago and Jess had wanted to celebrate with her. So Nick decided they'd spend two weeks in Portland for Jess to have time with her family and for them and their friends (minus Cece who grew up with Jess) to learn about her childhood home.

Honestly, the whole thing was basically all for Jess and Nick was only too happy to have an excuse to do something for her. He wasn't too big on visiting families (especially the family of his girlfriend) but he'd do anything for Jess and it helped (though he'd never admit it out loud) that their friends came along too. But right now, he's wandering, hoping he'll actually remember how to get back or will find a phone because his is dead because he's an idiot that forgot to plug it in. He left a note back with Jess, saying he'd taken a walk to get some fresh air. He was in fighting off panic when writing, so he doesn't remember the wording. He sort of feels like she might think he's running away if she read it, so he really has to get back soon.  Preferably before she ever knows he was gone.

He's lost in his head and doesn't notice the man in the alley. Doesn't notice until he's right in front of him with gross teeth and even worse smile. He definitely notices the knife the guy is holding. Definitely notices when said knife drives into his gut and he falls to his knees. Strangely the pain is minimal, maybe he's just not processed what actually happened yet, but his body moves to curl around the wound and his hands are a bit numb so he can't really feel the blood on his hands even though he can clearly see it.

The mugger knocks him over and then rummages through his pockets, grabs his wallet and his phone (Nick wants to laugh in the dudes face ' _Ha the wallets empty and the phone's dead! Who's the idiot now?!'_  but he's sort of in pain and bleeding and his mouth refuses to work) and then takes off, leaving Nick on the ground near an alley at 2:30 AM in a city he doesn't know.

Nick struggles with breathing, knows he has to somehow get help. It's not working too well, but he has to try. He can barely catch his breath through the pain that's slowly starting to come to him ( _Really, what awesome fucking timing. NOT._ ) He's still curled on his side, but he manages to roll to his knees, leaned over them to fight any blood coming out. He gets one foot under himself and stumbles back down, jarring his side ( _Oh, look at that, the knife is still there. Nick thinks he heard somewhere that taking it out would cause more bleeding, maybe in a crime show or a random documentary. He's not gonna try and find out._ )

He takes a moment, still trying to get his voice to work so he could just call for help, praying to whatever that maybe a car will drive by. He tries to stand once more, gets both feet under him. He's about to take a step when he's suddenly blinded and hears a loud honk and his last conscious thought is quite simply _Seriously?!_ and then it's black.


	2. Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months later

Jess has been having a hard time lately. It's been almost five months since Nick left; took off in the night leaving only a note that said 'I need some time to myself.' and never came back. Jess doesn't know what happened to him. None of them do. He'd left in Portland and wasn't in LA when they returned from the trip early to look for him. Her parents kept an eye on any newspapers, but nothing came of it and no one could get a hold of his phone.

Jess tried to be optimistic. Maybe he got lost, maybe he would come back and tell a tale of adventure and bravery. Jess knew it was unlikely, they both had a habit of running away from things, but she wanted to believe in Nick. Cece consoled her, her dad got pissed, her mom tried to cheer her up, Winston and Schmidt tried their hardest to find him, but nothing. Jess's dad is the reason they didn't send out a missing persons report, pressing that he left a note-he isn't missing, he just left. And if he chose to leave then you shouldn't push to find him.

Jess personally thought that she should file a report anyways, but she's not sure what she would tell the police. _'Hey my boyfriend ran off in the middle of the night. He left a note saying he wanted space. Can you find him? He's totally missing.'_   Yeah, cause that wouldn't lead to them thinking she's some hysterical girl that got dumped in a bad way. Plus both LA and Portland are sort of really big cities with way more priorities than a boyfriend who took off.

Winston and Schmidt tried, tried to call Nick's family, other friends he may have, spots they knew he liked. But Schmidt had to take care of Cece, whose belly was growing bigger every day, and Winston had a wedding coming up, so he's trying to focus on that- with or without Nick. They'd put up posters for him, like some sort of lost pet, all over LA, but no one had called.

She gave up when she got a text from him. She'd been texting his phone constantly for days with nothing. She'd tried calling and got voice mail, left messages. She got nothing in return until one night her phone dinged and it said 'Stop calling and texting.' and nothing more. She took it for what it was, Nick saying to leave him alone. After that she tried to rationalize again, but then she told Cece and Cece got pissed. Schmidt said he was just so disappointed and that he had to focus on his wife and unborn child. Winston got angry, couldn't believe it, went to Nick's home in Chicago to try and find him, came back looking defeated.

Jess knew when to accept defeat, not always, but in this situation it seemed obvious. Maybe he'd come back one day. Maybe she'd find him again and could curse him to Hell and back. Maybe he's happy out in the world somewhere. Maybe something happened. But it's been five months and her friends are all trying to focus on their lives and her parents want to help her move on, so she goes back. She goes to her mom's place in Portland and she decides to stay for awhile.

She isn't so sure if she'll go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm expecting people to question why they didn't file a police report, and I'm gonna say straight out that it's because it wouldn't make for a good story. Way I see it is, while probably OOC in some ways, it's also true that Jess and Nick (all of them really) have a habit of running without a word. And since he left a note and she got a text from his phone -which if you didn't figure it out was the robber who had charged it and wanted her to stop; better she thinks the dude he stabbed ran off than that he was, well, stabbed- and there's a reason for there being no reports in papers about Nick or a mugging gone wrong or a hit-and-run. 
> 
> But yeah, the main reason is for story purposes. Cause otherwise I'm basically positive that normal people would file a missing persons report.


	3. Hello Again

She's been in Portland for a week. It's been nice, being with her mom and going to see her dad. She's talked on the phone with Cece and the guys almost every night, and she's definitely not feeling sad about being in the home she last saw Nick in.

Definitely not.

Her mom asks her to go shopping on the first weekend she's there. Jess wants to not be in the house anymore, so she readily agrees and tells her mom she'll do it right away. Before her mom has a chance to do much more than hand her a list and some money (which Jess is gonna give right back to her later) Jess is already out the door with a yelled "I'll be back later!"

Outside it's pretty sunny and it's gotten warmer. It's not overly late in the day, only just passed noon, so Jess figures she has time to just wander before her mom really needs those groceries. She decided to walk since she could always get a cab or an Uber back, and was trying to soak in the sunny day, using an odd type of photosynthesis that would make her happy through sun light alone. She is a bit happier than she had been. She's also still really upset about it all. She often lies awake at night, crying, wondering, worrying. She hopes Nick comes back some day. She doesn't know what she'll do if- when he does, but right now she just really wants to see him. She has no way of knowing why he left or what he's doing.

In a way it all makes her angry. So angry she wants to see him just to punch him. She spends her days switching between anger and sadness, trying to be happy but not really succeeding. It all sucks a lot and she just wishes things with her and Nick would not go wrong for once. Haven't they had enough issues in the last six years?

Jess huffs and resists the urge to stomp her foot in the middle of the sidewalk. She tries to focus on the shops she's passing by, debating getting something to eat, questioning if maybe she should have just driven. _But why drive when I can easily walk? It's so nice out and it's always good to help the environment._ But she's also been cooped up for the majority of the last few months, so she's not near as in shape as she was. That's just another reason for her to be out and about, though! Get back on her feet! Enjoy the sunshine, and try to be a person again.

Struggling with just zoning out, Jess spots a sign for a nice cafe. Her stomach growls in anticipation and she keeps her eyes on the sign as she makes her way there. She's nearly to the door when she happens to look at the tables set up outside for customers.

Her heart stops.

Sitting there, in one of the chairs. It can't be- but also there's no way it isn't....But why would he be here? And he looks different. But she'd recognize that face anywhere.

Nick.

He looks almost the same. His hair is longer, the curls you could never really tell he had with it short now resting against his forehead. He has a full beard, not just stubble or a short beard, but a real beard. She's never seen him with either his hair or his beard grown out so much, except maybe pictures, and she's honestly a bit surprised at how well he pulls the look off. He also seems thinner, she can't really tell from a distance or with him sitting, but he has a t-shirt on and it hangs off him more than his shirts ever used to. He almost looks like he's been getting in shape and isn't that just weird? She thinks she can see actual biceps starting, small but there.

She knows she's standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring wide eyed with her mouth hanging open a bit. But she just can't believe it. He's here. He's okay. He doesn't seem upset. If anything he actually looks a bit lighter somehow. Like a weight was taken off him. And that makes Jess' heart hurt, because that weight must have been her and the guys and he seems so different now.

Jess almost pulls her phone out to call. Dial that number she knows so well and see if he'd answer. Wants him to look at her, wants to see his reaction to seeing her. But she also wants to disappear, run away before he can notice her. She doesn't know what to do and she isn't prepared when the choice is made for her by him turning his head and looking straight at her.

Jess freezes. She's holding her breath and doesn't dare move and miss anything. Nick's looking at her and he has that look on his face that says he's a bit put off, a bit confused, unsure. His brow scrunches a bit and Jess is suddenly very confused herself. He looks like he doesn't remember her. Like he doesn't know who she is, can't recognize her even though she's not the one that looks different. She's still stuck when he starts to get up from his table. She vaguely notices he doesn't have anything in front of him, no food or drink. When she stops staring at his table and glances back at him, he's got a look on his face that she knows means he's gonna come over. And she is willing her legs to do something, anything. Go towards him or run away, just pick one! He's starting towards her.

Her heart is beating really fast and she still isn't breathing right, but she suddenly realizes that she can't handle this. Suddenly she's moving again, her legs dashing her off and away from him, back the way she came. She hears him shout "Wait!" and figures he's following her. And isn't that just weird? Why is she the one running right now? Maybe it was that look on his face. Like he honestly had no idea who she was. Something about that look terrified her. Why would he look at her like that? It wasn't at all the face she would have guessed him having upon seeing her. She doesn't know what's happening and she can hear him behind her, catching up to her, and she's just so confused.

Finally she snaps out of whatever daze was over her. She's ended up at a park, only a handful of people nearby despite the nice weather. She's stuck again, breathing hard, and she hears his feet slow to a stop behind her. She turns to look at him. He's bent over, panting for breath, clearly not as in shape as he seemed sitting down. He's got a hat on now, wearing a simple Henley and jeans like he always used to. He looks the same but also different. Jess can't wrap her head around what's happening.

"M-man you-you're fast." He gasps out. He puts his hands on his hips and leans back a bit. "Hoo boy. I really need to not do that. Running. Running is not a me thing."

Jess just stares at him for a moment. Then- "OW! Did you just slap me?! What the hell?!"

"What did you expect?!" Jess is yelling at him, her mind finally catching up with everything. "You left! You left and didn't give me any reason and I've been so worried and so angry!" She feels tears building up, and he's just standing there with his hand on his cheek and that confused look on his face again. "And now I find you here?! Is this where you've been the last five months? Hiding in Portland?" The tears are falling and she's crying and the look on his face has started to change, but she can't really make it out through the tears.

"Ah- that's..." His voice trails off. He seems to be looking for words. "I-I'm really sorry if I did do that, but I-" He rubs his hands on his jeans, a nervous habit, and then scrubs one down his face. "Look, I....there's no easy way to say this, but..." And Jess is watching through the tears, waiting for an explanation. Nick - if it really is Nick- takes a deep breath. "I...I don't know who you are."

And Jess is back to being stuck and confused. Doesn't know her? So it really isn't Nick? Just some doppelganger? But why did he chase after her then? And apologize for what he apparently didn't do? She wants to ask all of these questions, but all she gets out is a soft, "W-what?"

"Okay, um, would you like to come back to the cafe with me? I, uh, I don't really know how to explain this and-" He cuts off and sort of turns like he wants to start pacing. "God this is weird and hard...." He mumbles. Jess finds her voice again.

"So...you aren't Nick?" She's still struggling to catch up and her eyes are still water logged, but she sees his face now and he looks surprised, maybe even a bit hopeful or happy?

"You know my name? That is- yeah, yeah, I am Nick." There's something about the way he says it, almost happy she knows who he is, a small smile playing on his lips. Jess is just getting more confused.

"So you are Nick? Nick Miller?" She clarifies.

His face suddenly changes again (and wow this Nick is really expressive, though she supposes if it is her Nick then maybe she's just good at reading him) He looks vaguely amazed. He's testing the name on his tongue, whispering 'Miller' again to himself. At this point Jess has calmed a bit, but she's also starting to freak out in a different way. This whole situation is really weird and she is so confused.

"I don't really get what's happening right now? If you don't know me, why did you chase after me?" She asks, hoping to move things along.

He starts like he just remembered her there. He gives an awkward laugh and gets that face she knows so well, that smile that says he isn't sure what to do, but is happy none-the-less. "Uh, well, that's because you were staring at me. Like, like you knew me, even if I didn't know you. And then you ran off, and I just felt like I needed to talk to you? I guess?" He shrugs a bit. He looks closely at her. Like he's studying her, and it's making Jess uncomfortable, but she doesn't want to run off again. She really wants answers right now and this Nick is probably the only one that has them.

As she stands there, shifting in place awkwardly, he tilts his head. His eyes are suddenly very serious and he's not smiling anymore. He looks like he wants to say something, and Jess is waiting, but he shakes his head a bit. He glances away and when he looks back at her, like he was double checking she was in fact her, he gets a determined glint in his eye, setting his jaw in a way that's so much like her Nick that she loses any doubt that this is just a doppelganger.

"Is your name Jess?"

Jess sucks in a breath. Once more he surprises her and leaves her confused. She nods her head slightly and his eyes widen like he wasn't actually expecting that to be her name. Suddenly he starts pacing, hands on his head in disbelief (she thinks) and he keeps looking over at her and looking away. He comes to a halt and points a finger at her. "Are you serious right now? Is your name seriously Jess?"

"Yeah. But if you don't know me then why do you know my name?" She asks right back, inexplicably feeling calm near him even if he's being crazy. He gives a laugh again, clearly in disbelief.

"Because I don't know you. Not right now. But I think I used to." And Jess' face must show her confusion because he hurries to clarify. "I have amnesia."

And that suddenly makes a lot of sense to Jess.


	4. Questions and Answers

"Thank you for agreeing to come back to cafe with me, Jess." Nick states, a few steps ahead of her on the busy street. "It'll be easier to talk and I'm kind of starving so."

Jess doesn't reply, still a bit weirded out by everything. Is this seriously happening? Like her life wasn't already like some sitcom with all the drama between her friends and her life with Nick, now one of them has amnesia? The amount of drama is enough to get them a show on daytime tv at this rate.

At the same time, she also is very concerned. This man is clearly her Nick, she has no doubt about that. But that also means he really does have amnesia; what on Earth happened to him all those months ago? And what's he been doing since? Jess feels the urge to call Cece immediately and have all her friends come to Portland ASAP. She can't deal with this alone right now. However, she also knows that that would take time and that Nick is here right now, so she needs to talk to him.

Oh man, the guys are gonna freak when they hear what happened. Schmidt will probably cry or pass out, Winston will definitely want to see Nick immediately. Jess really wishes they were there with her right now. The majority of the walk is silent. Nick keeps looking back at her, making sure she's still following. She wouldn't dream of running away now. Maybe ten minutes ago sure, but now she just wants to know.

They get back to the little cafe tables and sit down at one close to the building and off in a corner of the patio area. It's a little later in the day now, so most people are heading out, leaving the space fairly empty. Jess isn't sure where to start and it's clear that Nick isn't either, he's sitting across from her with sweat starting to show on his forehead and he's rubbing his hands on his jeans repeatedly. They make eye contact, then both immediately look away with awkward chuckles.

 _This is getting us no where._ Jess thinks, eyes wide as she tries to figure out a starting point. Just as she's about to open her mouth with the urge to sing, someone else comes up to their table. At first Jess thinks she must be a waitress, but there's no uniform. The woman standing near their table has blonde hair, put up in a bun with the sides shaved. She's dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a purple hoodie, the hoodie having faded words from some university going across it. She has a nice and friendly face, is about as tall as Jess is, and Nick perks up at her arrival.

"Elaine! The hell took you so long?!" Nick stands and gives the woman a hug. Elaine hugs him back with a laugh.

"Me? I was inside for the last ten minutes. You were the one who just got here." She steps back with a mock glare and a playful swipe at Nick's arm. "Don't think I didn't see you just show up."

"I was here like half an hour ago, but something more important than waiting for you came up." Is Nick's retort. Jess is looking between them, having stood tentatively as well. _Who is this woman?_

"Riiight. Well, I can see you've made a friend at least?" Elaine acknowledges Jess with an outstretched hand and a smile. "Hi, I hope Nick here hasn't been bothering you. He's not a people person."

"I know." Jess states, the reply being instinctual. _Of course she knows! She's his girlfriend!_ Elaine gives her a look and Nick speaks up.

"Elaine, this is Jess." And Elaine's eyes get a spark of recognition.

"Like...the Jess?" The blonde looks faintly surprised, but not upset. Jess crosses her arms defensively. Nick nods. "Oh my god, seriously? Are you sure?" Elaine is up in Nick's face and he looks startled and uncomfortable, which makes Jess feel a bit better.

"I mean, she knows who I am and her name is Jess, so yeah I'd say I'm pretty damn sure."

Jess loses her patience before Elaine can reply. "Can one of you guys explain what's happening? I'm still really confused and I want to know what happened so I can help Nick." She hugs herself a bit tighter and looks at Nick- _her_ Nick- and he has a soft look in his eye that she remembers fondly. Elaine is the one to break the silence.

"Has he told you anything yet?" Jess shakes her head slightly. Elaine looks at Nick. "Seriously? You just found some poor girl and made her join you without saying anything?"

Nick looks offended. "I told her I had amnesia! And she's not just some girl! She's Jess!" Nick waves his hand in her direction, gesturing in a way that says _Are you blind? Look!_ "You know I'm no good at these things! I figured I was meeting you anyways, you could help explain."

Elaine sighs and rolls her eyes. "Right. Of course, make me do it." Elaine grabs another chair from a nearby table and sits, prompting Nick and Jess to do the same. Elaine sighs once more and turns to Jess. "So, you really know him?" She points to Nick.

"I- I'm pretty sure, yes. I mean, either that or he's a really, really, really close lookalike. Which would be seriously freaky. So, I'm hoping he is who I think he is." Jess is rambling at this point. Elaine looks at her and Nick gives her a weird look. "He looks a lot like Nick Miller, who disappeared one night five months ago?" She phrases it as a question because maybe the time frame will help.

"Five months?" Elaine repeats. "It certainly fits with when you came to the hospital." She directs that part at Nick who once more looks a bit delighted.

"Miller? Is that my last name?" Jess startles a bit. Nick leans forward in his seat slightly. "Sorry, I just- I only knew two names when I woke up. One was my name, Nick. And the other...." He trails off a bit. He seems to be thinking of phrasing. "This is gonna sound really, just seriously sappy, but the other name was one I knew didn't belong to me. Just that it was someone I had to find and talk to. For the first few weeks, trying to find this person was all I could think of." Jess is staring, not sure what to say or think, eyes wide. Elaine gives a supportive tap on Nick's hand. He gives her an awkward smile and then turns back to Jess. "The name was Jess. I had to find someone named Jess. I actually remembered your- or well, maybe not yours exactly, but the name Jess before my own." Jess isn't breathing, so she tries to calm down. How do you respond to that sort of thing? _Gee, that's so sweet that even with amnesia you remembered me!_ Probably not the best way to say that. Elaine seems to catch on to Jess' plight.

"Why don't we start from the beginning? Alright?" And Jess can only nod. "Good. Well... let me start by introducing myself. My name is Elaine Conway. I work part-time as a nurse at the hospital and am also a physical therapist. I was working the night Nick came into the hospital and was one of the main nurses to work with him during his stay." She gives a smile at Nick, who just keeps looking at Jess. "After he got out of the hospital, Nick came to stay with me and my girlfriend, Rosie." Something in Jess loosens a bit, and she thinks she must show the relief on her face because Elaine has a smile on her face and a look in her eyes that are very clearly amused and understanding. Jess gives a small smile back.

"So, you've been helping him all this time then?" Jess asks, she wants to thank this woman all of a sudden. For both taking care of Nick and for _not_ "taking care" of Nick. Nick is the one that replies.

"I needed a place to stay and since I didn't know who I was or where I came from, Elaine was kind enough to offer up a room. It also worked for when I needed some PT. Plus Rosie is a psychiatrist. A teen one, but she does well enough. " The last part has a joking tone to it, and Elaine shoves Nick's shoulder.

"Can I ask what happened? I mean, didn't you have your phone and wallet with you?" Jess' voice is hesitant, knowing the topic is a heavy one. "I know it wasn't anywhere in-" Jess blushes a bit, suddenly realizing that Nick likely doesn't remember that the two of them are together. It hurts her a bit to think about, but it's also sort of awkward. Like confronting someone who doesn't remember what they did to be confronted for. "It wasn't where you'd been staying." She finishes, weakly. "I figured you must of taken them with you." Nick gives her another look, like he doesn't know why she just got all weird on him. It's yet another look of his that Jess knows well. Elaine replies again.

"Well, you see, Jess, Nick was brought in in bad condition." She seems hesitant to elaborate, clearly thinking of Jess' feelings which makes Jess feel bad for having hated her for a moment.

"If you don't want to...go into detail, I guess I understand." She doesn't, and she doesn't like the idea of not getting all the information, but she also doesn't want to make anyone upset. "Just whatever you can tell me would be-"

"They think it was a mugging gone wrong." Nick butts in, straight to the point. Jess' eyes snap to him, her mouth open a bit. Elaine rests her head on her hand.

"I was trying to be gentle, Nick." She berates. Nick gives her a bewildered look.

"Why? It's not like it just happened? And I'm the one that it happened to." His hands are gesturing and his voice raised slightly. Elaine rolls her eyes again.

"Just because it happened to you, doesn't mean it won't upset other people who know you. People hurt when the ones they care about hurt. It's simple human nature, Nick." She gives him a pointed glare with a glance at Jess, who's still watching Nick with her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, though now there are tears clearly swelling in her eyes.

Nick looks panicked as soon as he notices. "Are-are you crying? Shit, I didn't- I mean. Why are you crying?" Nick is waving his hands all around, focused on Jess.

"How badly were you hurt? What happened? Why do they think it was a mugging?!" Jess blurts her words, tears starting to spill. She can't believe she spent so long angry at him when he had been hurt. She's still confused about the note, about whether he'd been intending to leave her, but the idea that he'd been injured- in a mugging no less- was painful for her.

Nick stammers for a moment, "Uh, well, that's, I had been, um...Do you want something to eat? Or drink? Maybe?" And he's scrambling up, clearly clueless with how to deal with what's happening. Elaine grabs his arm and yanks him back into his seat.

"Hey! You are not getting out of this. You wanted to explain. You upset her. So, you answer her questions." Elaine's voice is firm like a mom chastising a child. Jess thinks she could get along with her. Elaine turns back to Jess and gives her a smile. "Sorry. You probably know him better than I do, so I can only assume you're used to his terrible way with words and people. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Elaine rests her hand gently on Jess' shoulder. Jess sniffs and grabs a couple napkins to wipe her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I just," She looks at Nick, who's a bit less panicked but still looks like a confused turtle. "I can't believe none of us knew. That I didn't know. All this time you've been here and we've been looking else where." She reaches out and grabs Nick's hand. "I am so sorry, Nick." Nick calms down at her touch, looking at their hands on the table. Carefully, he turns his around, his fingers wrapping around hers. He gives a slight, quiet huff and looks back at her.

"Don't be sorry, Jess. I shouldn't have dumped that on you like that. It's just-" He looks unsure again, but continues. "Look, I'm not gonna lie. It was bad. The doctors told me that they thought it was a mugging because my phone and wallet were gone. Whoever it was also stabbed me." Jess breathes in quickly. Nick grasps her hand tighter. "Chances are I wouldn't have been found, since it was late and in a sort of remote area, but a car came. Normally you'd think that was good, but I had the unfortunate luck of having fallen in the street after getting attacked. The driver of the car said that she'd tried to stop, but she still hit me. She called an ambulance immediately, and even tried to help me, but I'd hit my head really hard. And that combined with the blood loss and trauma of the knife wound? It all kind of led to me not remembering anything." Nick gives Jess a smile, he looks almost as afraid as she feels in that moment. "They don't know when or if my memory will come back, Jess. But I do know that, even if I don't remember why, I know you. And I know you'll help me. So, please. Will you help me?"

Jess has tears streaming down her face. Her makeup is ruined, but she couldn't care less. She just can't believe that such a string of bad luck happened all at once. Nick was never a lucky guy, he was always getting into trouble, but this is just awful. Jess wishes she'd tried harder to find him. Wishes she'd thought to go to the hospital, but none of them had entertained the thought that Nick was hurt. They didn't want to think about that. They just all assumed and now Nick is here in Portland with no memory and has been for the last five months. Jess just wants to hug him close and never let go.

She gives him a nod, "Of course I'll help you Nick. All of us will."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story I thought up like, last night. Don't know where it's going exactly, or how long it'll be, but I like the idea of it. I also am writing it because I like how Jake Johnson looks with his hair longer and a full beard (you'll see why that relevant later) This story takes place in the first of the three years between season 6 and 7, just a weird little in-between. 
> 
> Any feed back you guys can give would be awesome; even if it's just simple comments or kudos. If you like it, and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. Like I said, I don't know where it's going right now.


End file.
